Purple Sash
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: ONE SHOT Naruto has an interesting conversation with Sakura and Sasuke agrees... with additional ideas. Naru Sasu. [Revised]


**Disclaimer: If I were to own this, this will be at the omake section of the story. Hahaha..

* * *

**

Purple Sash

Never once have you actually seen him thinking, being serious, to be precise.

Sakura frowned with a pout. _"Maybe he did grow up after all."_

She sneaked up behind the boy and tapped his shoulder, scaring the boy a little.

"Sakura-chan! I nearly got a heart attack!"

Sakura held out her finger and shook it in a disapproving way. "Mou… Naruto, you should be more alert towards your surrounding. Have you forgotten our ninja teachings?"

The bright boy grinned sheepishly as he brushed a hand through his sun-kissed hair. "Hehehe… Nah. I didn't. It's just that I was too caught up in my own world that I lost track of my surroundings."

"What's bothering you, Naruto?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't think I should tell you. It's inappropriate."

His ex-crush pouted sadly, "You don't trust me anymore, Naruto?'

Instantly, azure eyes widened in surprise. "No, no, no! I didn't mean that, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled in satisfaction. _"There is no way he could resist my pout!"_ "So what's it about?"

Naruto sighed a little before he started. "Well… You see. Though Sasuke has returned, he's still in the same clothes he wore when we was with Orochimaru, right?"

The pink haired girl nodded.

"I've been thinking these days… His clothes look awfully easy to remove."

Sakura practically stoned. Was she hearing this from Naruto's mouth? Her frown deepens and she edged closer to Naruto, hoping it's just a hearing problem.

"Err… What did you just say, Naruto? Did I mishear something?"

Naruto stared at the ground intently as he continued, "I mean it looks easy to be taken off. I bet he's shirtless after a while if he wants to do 'it'. Just a pull and it's off. Then his purple sash can be used for bondage and also as a blindfold."

Sakura has gone petrified. She is 100 sure she didn't mishear anything. Naruto is commenting on how easily it seemed for Sasuke to get rid of his clothes if he wants to do- No, no, no… She covered her ears with her palms. _"I must get rid of those images!"_

"Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?" Naruto gripped her wrist, which brought her attention back to the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening to me? Is what I'm saying too confusing? I can demonstrate it to you if you want."

That's it. That's the limit of where she should listen. If it went on, she'll die of nose bleeding due to excess unstoppable image in her brains that consisted of Sasuke slowly stripping himself starting from the top. If she _did_ from that, then the headline on the Konoha News would be her!

"_No can do. Though I love to be in the limelight, it's not something I should be happy about if it's on my funeral and death on such an embarrassing cause…"_

Headlines stating: Haruno Sakura, The apprentice of the 5th Hokage had just passed away this morning due to excessive bleeding from her nose from mental images of Sasuke stripping himself. We hope for her to rest in peace.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No way!" She shouted suddenly which shocked her teammate beside her.

Naruto eyed her in concern. "Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura placed on a serious look as she tapped Naruto's shoulder firmly." It was a nice thought you shared with me, Naruto. Keep thinking and I shall be leaving now since I'm wanted in the Godaime's office. See ya!"

Within 5 seconds, she was out of his sight.

"Weird girl. I never seen her so rushed before. Oh well… Never mind. I suppose I shall grab some ramen before heading home. That should conclude my day. Geez… I feel so tired after thinking for a whole day. Thinking too much is such a burden."

Maybe he would regret ever voicing his thoughts out loud.

XXX

Ever since he stepped back into Konoha, life's been boring. Since he's still on parole, he couldn't do any mission. The only thing left for him to do is just training but too much training bored him.

As he walked past the river, he saw Naruto and Sakura. He frowned. _"What are they talking about?"_

He has just added another action for himself: eavesdropping. Carefully, he leaped up a nearby tree within the hearing radius and hid his presence. It's as easy as pie for him.

"…- thinking these days… His clothes look awfully easy to remove." Naruto stated.

Frown line creases his forehead, _"What's up with my clothes and easy to be removed?"_ He focused more and listened.

"Err… What did you just say, Naruto? Did I mishear something?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura's question. It must have shocked the girl to be hearing such things from Naruto. Wait, it shocked him too, but his pride was stopping him from admitting it.

Although Naruto's back was facing him, he can still hear his voice and also imagine his cute look when he thought of something. This made his lips to curl up at the end when he thought of it.

"_If only I could stare at those expressions on him everyday…"_

Only then realization sunk in. He, the great cold hot good-looking prince just said he wanted to see a dobe's face everyday? Sasuke shook his head; his mind must have been playing tricks on him. It must be the fatigue from over working himself.

"I mean it looks easy to be taken off. I bet he's shirtless after a while if he wants to do 'it'. Just a pull and it's off. Then his purple sash can be used for bondage and also as a blindfold."

If he didn't catch a hold on himself, he would have probably fallen off the tree and get found out by his two teammates. He never knew Naruto could actually make such a err- crude yet strong comment.

Sasuke averted his attention from the two to his clothes. He eyed it as he studies it intently, starting from his top.

"_Yeah. If you just pull both sides at the opposite direction, then it's off."_

Next: Sash.

"_Hmmm… He's right. This can be use for bondage and also as a blindfold. Pretty useful items. It's a two in one thing. I can just make them submit to me. Heh…"_ Images of Naruto's hand tied above his head with his sash and also blindfolded from behind.

"_Interesting."_

Finally: Pants.

"_This can be removed easily. Once the sash is off, then the pant is off too… It is easy to do 'it' in these clothing."_

Wait a minute. Did the pride-filled Sasuke just thought of those things above?

"_I just did…"_ He brought his hand up and massaged his head wearily. He had enough.

"_Oh well… Maybe I should just agree with the voices I keep hearing. If I keep being in denial, it might just take toll on my mental health."_

Sasuke nodded. Perfect. Everything solved. Now what? He turned back and found Naruto alone.

"_Aha… Sakura must have left when I was in deep thoughts."_ A predatory smirk adorned his pale face. _"Here seems secluded. Maybe-"_

"Weird girl. I never seen her so rushed before. Oh well… Never mind. I suppose I shall grab some ramen before heading home. That should conclude my day. Geez… I feel so tired after thinking for a whole day. Thinking too much is such a burden"

Naruto stood up and strolled away leaving Sasuke still sitting up the tree branch in a rather stylish way.

"Tch. He got away. Maybe I should follow him." He wasted no time dallying around as he chased after Naruto. After a few minutes of walking in a fast pace, he saw a familiar back.

"Naruto."

Said boy turned around. "Sasuke?"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked in a smooth tone without panting.

"Me? Towards Ichiraku for some ramen. I'm hungry." He held his stomach for a while.

"Oh…" _"Ask me to join you now, Dobe."_

"Wanna join me?"

Sasuke's inner self smirked. _"Perfect."_ "Though I dislike ramen, I'll go since you begged." He answered in his bastard mode.

His target pouted in disdain. "Tch. Arrogant bastard." Naruto resumed walking with Sasuke a little behind him. From that moment on, it turned into Dobe-observing project.

"_His clothes seem easy to be taken off. Its just zippers. Maybe a few more steps are needed but it is considered easier. Just pull down and then push in the opposite directions. Aha. I could even use it to tie his hands too!"_

Sasuke was grateful no one was around since he did some hand motions due to his imagination attempting to remove Naruto's clothes. If there was someone near, they might think he went psycho during the years he followed Orochimaru.

He thought in disgust, _"Augh… The thoughts of that guy give me creeps. Why did I even follow him at the first place?" _He shook his head. _"I must forget him."_

Reverting his attention back to Naruto, it belatedly struck him they were near Ichiraku.

"_Wait. If we are in Ichiraku, I can't do anything to him then. Nooo… I must get him somewhere secluded- but where?"_ He ponders for a few moments. _"Argh! I'll just take him back to the Uchiha compound. That's it! The Uchiha compound. Secluded and no one dares to enter. Now I just need to get his attention."_

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around with an irritated look. "What!?"

"Let's grab something else other than ramen."

The boy pouted which made Sasuke felt soft hearted- for a moment. He quickly erased the thoughts of letting the boy do whatever he wants but no can do. He still wants to do whatever he has in mind. An Uchiha's mind is always fixed on one thing.

"Whyyy?" He whined with his sky blue puppy eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Why do you insist on eating ramen, Naruto?"

"It tastes nice! Can't you understand? It's easy to eat as its slippery-.."

"_Aha. So you like slippery stuff…"_

"And hot with a just nice miso soup."

"_I think body heat is hot too…"_ Sasuke nodded in agreement with his thoughts.

"Are you listening to me, Sasuke!?"

Sasuke stared at his target of possession, "Those are not convincing enough. They are not nutritious." _"Yeah. Like what you have in mind is more nutritious."_ He mentally asked his inner voice to shut up. After all, it started it first.

"Follow me back. I'll let you eat what they call real food." Sasuke turned around. Somehow, he knew in his heart the boy would follow him. After all, he did go all the way to get him back from Orochimaru.

"Wait!" A scene of Sasuke in a pink frilly apron popped in Naruto's mind. "You cooking?" _"What a horrible mental image!"_

Sasuke stopped and turned his head around with a narrow sight, "Is there something wrong? Just follow me."

"_Should I…?"_

-Growls-

Naruto rubbed his stomach and glared at the arrogant cold fiend who has the 'you lost' and amused look plastered on his face.

"Fine. Show me then!" Naruto ran a few steps forward to catch up with Sasuke.

"_Perfect."_

XXX

"_I just don't know why but I get weird vibes from Sasuke since he joined me on the way to Ichiraku. I wonder is it because of those thoughts I have on him? Hmm… But it's just innocent thoughts. Wait. Is it even innocent? But I read somewhere in Icha Icha Paradise, Jiraiya states it is an innocent thought."_

"We're here. Take off your shoes before entering." Sasuke ordered, breaking Naruto out from his muses._ "I kinda wanted to say take off your clothes but I still want to try those moves…He's thinking again. I wonder what now…His thoughts are always so interesting."_

He smirked evilly again and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; waiting for Naruto to get done with.

Naruto nodded densely and took off his shoes. He took the first step to enter the house before Sasuke and eyed the place with awe.

"_Wow… Now that I thought of it, this is the first time Sasuke ever invited me to his house. It looked cool!"_

Naruto continued taking in the compound, interested in what he saw. Suddenly, he frowned.

_Why does everything looked purplish?_

He blinked his eyes yet it remained the same.

Another time.

Nada.

Nil.

No changes.

Then he felt something worse. Someone unzipped his jacket and within 5 seconds, his hands were restricted.

"Err… Sasuke? What are you doing?" He asked with horror written all over his face. Why does this action seem like his thoughts? It's like the part that he thought of- blindfolded by the purple sash except he didn't imagine that on himself.

"Experimenting." Came a calm yet excited reply. Then he felt Sasuke leading him somewhere that made him gulp in fear.

"O-on?" The only word he managed to stutter out before he felt himself got pushed down to a soft compound. His eyes widened when he realized what's he was sitting on- A bed.

"Oh. I overheard a conversation."

Blue eyes that were hidden behind the sash widened. _"Don't tell me he… Nooo. You gotta be kidding me! _

_He's not doing what I think he is._

_Right?_

_Rightt?? _

_Right???"_

"A person commented on how easily my clothes could be removed and that my sash could be used for bondage and also as a blindfold."

If Naruto were not so restricted, he would want to dig a hole somewhere and bury himself. Sasuke overheard his conversation with Sakura!

"Then as I came across a friend of mine who made those comment about me, I couldn't help but feel the same. I find his clothes pretty interesting…- to be removed."

Naruto would have died if his will to live weren't that strong.

"Just pull down the zippers and push it back, I can use it as a rope. Then some zippers down, there goes the pants."

"_My clothes… Easily removed? How come I didn't notice?"_ Slowly, Naruto's thoughts accessed his clothes. After studying them for a moment, he agreed Sasuke's comment.

"_It does…Nooooo! I can't agree to that at such time! I must act dumb. Yes, dumb!"_

"Oh… Do I know that friend of yours?" The blond boy laughed sheepishly as he struggled to free his hand.

Somehow he could feel Sasuke smile, a full one, at him through the sash.

"Of course you do. It's the same person whom I blindfolded and tied up here."

The poor boy had gone petrified. He's busted with no way out.

"After all," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear, "I did promise some hot 'nutritional' food."

That was the day Naruto decided that a straight face, free of emotions, was one of the best way to save his ass- I mean, his self from some hot-looking incubus.

-Happily Ever After?-

* * *

This is what I thought to write in my Moral Studies. In a class where they teaches erm pure stuff.. I was laughing at this with Ayamekashi before deciding to write it. Actually I don't really believe I wrote this. Hahaha.. The idea on the clothes started sometime ago but we never did attempt to write it and somehow our class touches a lil on Shinto religion. Somehow it reminds us of Shonen Onmyouji which then leads to a part in to story where we commented how easy to remove the main character's clothes that soon leads back to our ealier convo on Sasuke's clothes and ta daa This is the one shot produced in Moral Studies. I think she just corrupted me a level further. (and yet she still claims I corrupt her...) Anyways... I blah too much already. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Review please!

P/S: Actually... The ver. I posted before was the unrevised ver. but rest assuer... Nothing much change except here and there...


End file.
